1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of controlling an output of a screen of a flexible display, wherein the display of a content output on the screen of the flexible display can be adaptively changed, and a terminal supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among terminals having a communication function, those small enough to be carried are widely used due to their portability. In recent years, the use of such terminals has dramatically increased due to the expansion of the size of touch screens and the supply of hardware and software by which various content can be provided. The terminals provide various content through a display to allow the users to more intuitively use the contents. Accordingly, users can use the contents according to their individual taste through manipulation of the terminals.
Since the terminals according to the related art are manufactured in the form of a fixed size, it is preferable that the sizes of the displays are reduced to maximize portability, but it is also preferable to increase the size of the displays to enhance utilization of the contents. As a result, technologies for increasing portability while increasing the sizes of the displays have been developed, and terminals employing displays which can be deflected or folded are now being provided. Accordingly, it is becoming easier to preserve or manage terminals than before. However, the deflectable displays do not have special functions for users yet, except for the characteristics by which they can be simply deflected. Accordingly, various functions for the convenience of users, or for satisfying the requirements of users, need to be realized.
Therefore, a need remains for a method and apparatus for controlling to adaptively change an output of a screen of a flexible display.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.